Alone
by Luminescent
Summary: One night can change your life. InuKag Chapters 5, 6, 7 now up!
1. Inuyasha

A/N: Right now I don't know where I'm going with this, I'm just writing chapter by chapter and we'll see how it turns out.

Disclaimer: He-he, almost forgot...I don't own Inuyasha and I don't want to, because I couldn't do it as well as the almighty Rumiko Takahashi. ^_^ 

__ ****

Prologue: "Inuyasha" 

He watched as her chest rose and fell. How her lips barely parted, and her head fell to the side. The girls midnight hair pooled onto the pillow, and she took in a deep, heavy breath that was soon let out. 

Why did it hurt so much? Why did his chest tighten with pain every time he lay his eyes on her? _"Because..."_,he replied to himself, _"Because you can't have her baka." _He shook his head in frustration, and let out a heavy, saddened sigh as he took in the sight of the stars above his head. 

__

"Her eyes...They remind me of her eyes." 

Eyes that shone and glittered like the stars in the nighttime sky, and smiled with a warmth so much like the sun's rays. They have laughed, they have shouted out with glee. But they have also leaked tears one too many times. Most of those occasions being the results of his harsh words. And most of those words said in fear of letting the truth be known. 

Every time she cried it broke his heart. Every time she was sad he felt an overwhelming guilt. Still she was always kind, always caring. Especially when it came to him. And the thought brought a smile to his face. 

The smile only widened as he thought of all the times he'd been wounded; both physically and emotionally. She was always there. Always telling him it'd be alright, and even though he knew it wouldn't, he couldn't help the comfort her words of understanding brought him. 

__

"Argh! Stop it! Get her out of your head." 

But he couldn't, and he knew he never would. Her smiling face was forever engraved in his mind's eye. Even now he could feel her hands on him; tending to his wounds, and leaving trails of goose bumps along his flesh. How could this girl, this human girl from the future make him feel like this. Make him forget all the pain, all the loneliness in his heart? All the hate and sorrow. How could she with a single smile, make him want to live another day just to see it grace her pretty face again?

He watched her as she turned onto her belly, and lay the right side of her face on the pillow, positioning both hands on either side. She mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, as she furrowed her brow, and pulled her lips into a frown. But as soon as it appeared, it went, only to be replaced by a grin and a sigh of "Inuyasha..." 

At that Inuyasha's eyes widened from the tree he lay perched on and his smile returned. 

__

"She's dreaming of me!" He thought as he fought the urge to drop to the ground and lay beside her, but then reality and the lack of confidence when it came to these matters kicked in.

__

"Feh...Right." 

Just a half-breed...His whole life he had been just a half-breed. A good for nothing, dirty bastard. Too demon to live with the humans, and too human to be amongst demons. Never wanted, never loved. Not even Kikyo, who by the way claimed to _care_, loved him for being a hanyou. Instead she wanted him to change. To become weak, and mortal, so he wouldn't embarrass or shame her. 

__

"But Kagome...Maybe she...No..." 

Getting his hopes up did him no good. He'd learned this lesson through the years. Beginning in a time long ago, when he still had his childish innocence, and he tried to make friends of the village children, only to end up beaten and bloody. Sometimes the fathers of the boys would stand and cheer their kids, as the mothers stood by and watched emotionless. Still he did not give up the hope that someday he wouldn't be alone, and that is what led him to Kikyo in the first place. He doubted if he would have stuck with her for as long as he did if it weren't for both their needs to escape their solitude. But it all ended for him fifty years ago; the day she gladly pinned him to the God Tree with her holy arrow.

Still, Inuyasha had to wonder why he still ran to her. Why now, after all that happened did he run to Kikyo in hopes of being with her. Maybe it was because he was afraid to be hurt, afraid to move on. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was both. 

The girl beneath him let out a small whimper, drawing his attention back to her.

Kagome was kind, but even she had to have her limits. And letting herself accept Inuyasha as _more than a friend_ must have definitely been beyond her limits. So he had to settle for the unquestionable trust and comradeship she showed him. For the friendly smiles, and aid she gave him. 

But, oh! How he wished;

_"To feel her lips just once, to hold her and never let go. To wake up next to her warm body and enticing scent."_ What he wouldn't give to have this just once. 

It had taken Inuyasha some time to realize he loved her, to realize these feelings had been there all along, and even longer to admit it to himself, and now it hurt like hell. Being so close to her all the time, but yet so far. He couldn't help but be jealous whenever Koga was around. She was always nicer to him, always took his side, and it hurt him so much his anger immediately surfaced to cover any trace of pain. 

And she would end up 'sitting' him for beating the crap out of that wimpy wolf, and he would yell and call her a million things he didn't mean, and then when she'd had enough, she would run home. 

ALWAYS running home to the other side of the well. ALWAYS leaving him behind with a mouthful of dirt and a heart filled with guilt. So of course he would mope around, waiting for her return. And when she took too long he would go and drag her ass back _home. _Because..._ "Because she belongs here with me, because I love her. Because maybe one day she'll realize I'm just a stubborn, hard-headed pig, and never come back." _

And with eyes filled with hopeless want and longing, Inuyasha watched as the sun rose over the horizon filling the land with a golden glow, and swept over Kagome's still form on the ground below him. 

~ * ~ * ~ *

Please REVIEW REVIEW AND...REVIEW. I really want to know everyone's opinion on this, and yes I welcome flames, or _PRODUCTIVE CRITICISM_, as like to call it; they let me know what's wrong with the story so that I can fix it. Just try to spare my feelings, write them nicely, I tend to get emotional.

If you have any suggestions, or comments, or corrections, or...ANYTHING just e-mail me or write a review, or two. I need help, because this is my first fic and I don't want to screw it up. 

-Luminescent

P.S. There is more to this story. A lot more! 


	2. Hurt

**__**

Chapter 1: Hurt

She was risen out of her dreamless sleep, only to realize someone was shaking her shoulder. She could hear birds chirping above her, and the sun's rays were bringing her face a welcoming warmth. She groaned, _"It must be morning. AUGH! Inuyasha!" _Just then the said demon decided to fully rouse her.

"Wake up already!" he yelled at her, "We have work to do! There are shards waiting for us out there!" He paused a second, his chest rising as he inhaled. When his lungs where filled with air, he yelled, "HURRY UP! I'M HUNGRY!" 

Kagome could hear the birds stop their singing to instead fly away to a safe place in hopes of avoiding the dog-demon's furry. She sighed, and looked up at him through one half lidded eye. Inuyasha was standing over her, watching her face intently. She opened the other eye, gave him a cold stare, and then shut both again. _"Oh crap...Here it-" _Inuyasha couldn't finish his thought before the, "SIT BOY!" reached his ears. 

The rosary that hung around his neck glowed for a brief half-second before his whole body went slamming into the ground. He let out a few not so carefully chosen words and waited for feeling to return to his body. His legs were numb, his arms were numb, even his face was numb. Shit, how he hated being 'sat'. 

In the meantime, Kagome pulled herself to her feet, and rolled up her sleeping bag. "That was rude Inuyasha." she told him in an unfazed voice. _"I swear! He can be so immature sometimes! He acts like a child." _But she wasn't going to let him get to her, not this early. _"It's too beautiful of a morning to ruin it on pointless bickering." _The sky was glowing with it's sunrise oranges, and reds, and the sun could be seen low in the horizon. It was a perfect circle of a warm, golden cream color, while on the opposite side the full moon was still visible.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was peeling his face of the ground as she made her way to her yellow bag. After a minute or two she turned with two ramen cups in her hands. She shook her head as she thought, _"Ramen, again." _After a year of eating only instant ramen you'd think a hanyou would tire of it, but no. In fact, Kagome could swear that with each passing day his love for the noodles only increased. 

There was already a fire blazing in the center of the camp area, _"He must have made it before he woke me." _

They ate in silence, that is except for Inuyasha's loud slurping. She was to tired to speak, and he too busy eating. _"More like inhaling his food." _

It was strange being alone again, just the two of them traveling. In a way it felt right. How long had it been since they had been alone together without peering eyes? Hard to say. She was glad, and he was glad, that Miroku and Sango had been away when the rumors of the shard reached them. Even happier that Shippo had stayed with Kaede. Just recently he'd made a few friends in the village, and even though he had insisted to be allowed to accompany them, Kagome thought the kitsune cub needed time to just be a kid and have fun. 

This had made Inuyasha incredibly joyous. _"No Shippo and no Miroku!" _ It had taken Inuyasha a while to wipe the smile of his face. That's when he realize what it all meant. _"It'll be me with Kagome again. Just me and her." _And at that thought his silly grin had returned. Even though he was sure nothing out of the ordinary would happen, he couldn't help but like the thought of traveling alone with her once again.

~~~

"Pick up the pace wench! At this rate we'll never find the fucking shard!" 

Kagome just rolled her eyes and with a giggle she told him, "Geeze Inuyasha, lighten up. You're always so grouchy." 

He in return just stopped and stared at her with hard, emotionless eyes. His arms were crossed on his chest, and his lips held tightly in a pout. She couldn't help but laugh, he just looked so funny. _"The Great Inuyasha, POUTING!!!" _

He waited, in the same position, until her laughter died down to tiny giggles, and then turned his face to the right, nose high in the air, and with a loud, "Feh!" continued his strides. Kagome just shook her head in a disapproving gesture, a smile still on her face, and followed her dog eared friend to where ever their search for this shard was to lead them. 

The road was long, and seemingly endless. At least four hours had passed since breakfast, and Inuyasha knew Kagome would want to stop soon and rest while they ate lunch. He didn't understand why humans always needed so much rest, but if it involved food, he didn't mind one bit. 

He could hear her steps behind him, she was trying hard to keep up with him. He could also hear her low humming; it was a melody he had never heard before, but quite cheerful and he could tell Kagome was in a good mood. 

Inuyasha took one quick glance at her. She was walking blindly, her head turned toward the sky, and her arms swaying at her sides. The sun was hitting her pale neck with its rays, adorning it with a golden glow that went down low to reach her- _"Stupid wench." _he growled,_ "Gonna trip if she keeps walking with her eyes closed like that."_ He let out an exasperated sigh and turned his senses back to the world around him, and that's when he heard it. It was a woman's scream, soon followed by more women, kids, and even some men. The scent of blood and demon was heavy in the morning air. 

__

"Finally!" He thought. _"I was beginning to think it would take us all day to find the dim-witted demon." _

~~~

Inuyasha had a smirk playing on his lips as he let Kagome down in the middle of the village, just a couple of yards away from the black winged youkai. It was about twenty feet high in air, and kept diving down to seize and traumatize its preys. The creature's whole body was black, with long bonny legs and arms. There was a patch of hair on its head, and another in the center of its chest, thinning out as it made its way to the demons belly. 

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he moved into a fighting stance, and pulled Tetsusaiga out. He shifted his eyes from the child the demon held in its claws to Kagome, and back to the demon. 

With a nod of understandment, Kagome pulled the string of her bow, took aim, and let the arrow fly into the bat-like wing of the demon ahead. As the flaming arrow pierced the demon's black wing, it let out a blood curling screech and let the child drop from it's clutches. The little boy, who seemed no older than five, closed his eyes shut, and prepared for the hard ground as he fell through the air. But he never did feel the impact of his body hitting the dirt bellow him. Instead he landed in the arms of the waiting half-demon. 

Inuyasha quickly put the stunned boy on the ground, and watched him run back into his waiting mother's embrace. He took a quick glance at Kagome who was waiting with another arrow strung in her bow, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Then Inuyasha turned back to the demon, only to find there were two of them terrorizing the village. 

"Feh! Twice the fun!" 

One was fighting to stay in the air, swaying around with his wounded wing, the other getting ready to attack..._KAGOME?! _His eyes widened, and he quickly unsheathed Tetsusaiga again. But before he could move at all he heard Kagome's voice. 

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, "The shard, its in his forehead." With a quick nod, he jumped in front of Kagome and charged at the flying youkai. 

As Inuyasha fought one youkai, Kagome fired her holy arrows at the other. He was fast, even with a wounded wing he managed to escape most of her attacks. She reached behind, trying to grab an arrow, only to find there were no more. Kagome gasped and her face turned pale, as the demon noticed her lack of weapons, and charged at her with blind furry. 

"Shit." Inuyasha panted. The power of the jewel was making this demon rather hard to beat. He took another swing at it, and then another. He only managed a cut on the youkai's left shoulder. _"Gotta aim for the head. Aim for the head. Aim for the head." _He swung Tetsusaiga back and swung forward gain to end up standing in between the giant creature's head and body. _"Now for the-" _He didn't finish his thought before he heard Kagome's piercing shriek and saw the second demon's claws tear through her abdomen. 

"KAGOME!!!" He ran, as fast as his legs would take him, and in an indescribable sense of fear and anger he slashed through the creature, and ran to Kagome's side. 

Tetsusaiga lay forgotten next to him, as he came down onto his knees and picked her up into his arms. "Kagome?" he asked, "Kagome can you hear me?" There was no answer, only ragged breathing. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and looked down at the girl's limp body, and at the rapidly forming pool of blood beneath it. 

~ * ~ * ~ *

So there is chapter 1. Sorry if the fighting scene just plain out sucked, but action has never really been my strong point. 

MysticInca: I have always liked it when his name was spelled "Kouga" but I wrote "Koga" because that's the was they spell it in the credits of the anime. But I think that from now on I will write Kouga; it sounds better. 


	3. Blood

A/N: I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers. 

TO: Josie and Fire Angel thanks for pointing that out. I had edited that sentence and some how managed to get it all screwed up. 

**__**

Chapter 2: Blood

The healer in the village had taken Kagome and Inuyasha in for the night after a moment's hesitation. He could not overlook the fact that the young boy clad in red, and the strange girl had saved the village from destruction. Even though the girl traveled with a hanyou, and was dressed rather indecently, she was the guardian of the legendary Shinkon no Tama, and he could not just allow a miko of such power and pureness to die. So he had led Inuyasha, who carried a bleeding Kagome in his arms, to a room in the back of his hut. With the help of some peasant women, he had cleansed the wound in the girl's torso, and bandaged it. The semi-demon had refused to leave while the healer tended to the wound, and when he was done, and there was nothing left to do for her he turned to Inuyasha and said: 

"The blood loss, and damage is much too great. I doubt she shall live through the night." With that he sadly left the room, inwardly grieving for what he could see would be a destructible loss for the hanyou. 

~~~

It was dark in the hut, the only light being offered by the moon and the single window in the room. It was so quiet he was sure the world could hear the blood rushing through his veins. 

Inuyasha was alone with Kagome. She lay in a futon in the middle of the room, her forehead displaying a small amount of sweat. He crawled over to her, and lay his hand to her cheek. It was hot, and slightly flushed. His fingertips slowly made their way up and down her face, sadly caressing her. 

"You can't leave me." he told her unresponsive face, "You can't, I won't let you." He had to fight to keep his voice from cracking, "Please", he begged, "Just open your eyes." She didn't even flinch. 

Inuyasha bent down, and inhaled her scent at the crook of her neck. Without further delay, he scooped her up into his lap and out of the futon. Holding her upper body to his chest with his left hand, as he draped his haori on top of her, and then let his right bury itself in her raven black hair, as he gently rocked her. 

"I'm sorry Kagome," he choked, "I'm so sorry..." He told her he was sorry, he apologized for every insult, every tear. _"I couldn't protect her. If she dies it will all be my fault." _

~~~

Kagome's skin was a sickly pale. Her lips were losing their rose red color, and her cheeks no longer held their pink blush. Her pulse was weak, and her heart beat even weaker. Her breaths 

were labored, and shaky. Inuyasha could already smell death on her.

She was cold. Every now then she would shiver and he would pull her closer to himself, tightening the jacket around her. Her skin, once hot with fever was now cold. She was slipping and he knew. He just refused to admit it to himself. 

He kept thinking of every memory he had with her. Of every time she smiled for him, every time she cared for him. Even of every time they fought. A part of him liked fighting with her. It brought a glitter of passion into her eyes. He loved to get her mad. 

But now he realized that he would never see her smile again, that he would never fight with her again. Kagome would never speak his name again, would never fist her hands at her hips and tap her foot against the ground in fading patience. _"This can't be happening," _he kept thinking, _"There has to be a way, she can't die." _

But there was a way. 

"Maybe I could..." How could he make it work? Would she hate him for binding himself to her, and her to him in this manner? Would she rather die than spent eternity with trash like himself? And then the smell of death made its way into his nose once again, this time stronger. 

"No..." he said out loud, "NO!"

He couldn't let her die, not when there was something he could do about it. So he moved himself, pulling her along, to the farthest and darkest corner of the hut. After making sure she was securely wrapped in his red fire-rat haori, and tucked safely into his lap, he ripped off a piece of his white kimono and placed it carefully on the floor beside him. The hand of the left arm he kept on Kagome's back to hold her to him slowly made its way down the arm that wasn't laying against his chest, rubbing up down, hopefully offering some kind of comfort, while the other grabbed her opposite wrist. His fingers wrapped securely around it and pulled it up to meet his lips. 

He displayed his fangs as he inhaled sharply and thought,_ "Here it goes..." _

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly as his fangs made contact with the flesh there and as carefully as possible ripped it. At first he tasted her skin, sweet but somewhat salty, and then he could feel the blood dancing on his tongue. Now he had to hurry, before his chance slipped from him. He took his own right wrist and tore at until it bled profoundly and placed the gash over Kagome's, allowing the blood to mix. Small sharp pains were coming from the junction as Inuyasha wrapped the piece of white cloth over their wrists, binding them together. With one final knot he buried their linkage into the folds of his haori at her stomach, and rested his chin on top of her head. He began to feel dizzy and light-headed. The blood was mixing.He felt his eyelids begin to droop, and as he began to drift of to some much needed sleep, he took in a sniff of her scent. The last thing that made its way into his ears was the already stronger beating of Kagome's heart. 

~~~

The sun streaked in through the little window of the shabby hut. It swept across the floor, the walls, and at last made its way to the sleeping boy and girl in the corner of the room. They seemed to be too comfortable to wake, too caught up on the warmth of each others' body. As the light reached their slumbering forms the boy's ears twitched and his left arm tightened around the girl that lay in his lap. The girl on the other hand buried her face into his chest and groaned. 

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open when he felt Kagome move against him, and then again when she groaned. He looked down at her; she was in the state of waking. Slowly her head came out of his chest and her eyes opened to meet his. She smiled at him, completely baffled._ "Why is he looking at me like that? What's up with that face?" _Inuyasha's eyes were scanning hers, his ears were pointed forward listening to anything that may be awry, and he used his nose to sniff the air about her._ "She's okay!" _he beamed, his amber eyes shining, as he muttered out:

"A-are you a-alright? D-does it h-hurt?"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?" Kagome was sleepy, she had just woken after having soundly slept all night. Her eyes were adjusting to the brightness around her, as her mind was trying to focus. She arched her back, cracking the sore bones. She stiffled a yawn with her left hand as her right arm went up past her head in a stretch, taking some extra weight along with it. She looked up at her hand only to find Inuyasha's attached to it with a piece of what seemed to be blood soaked cloth. That's when she realized, _"Oh my god! Am I...Am I ON HIS LAP?!!" _ Her head turned back to look at Inuyasha again, her eyes blinking once, twice, before asking:

"Umm...Inuyasha? What's...umm...what's going on?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, his face filled with worry and what seemed to be some fear. _"What is she going to say when I tell her? She'll probably sit me a hundred times. Would she hate me that much?" _

He gulped and croaked out to her, "Don't you-don't you remember?" His eyes brows lifted in question as she stared up at him, bringing her arm down to rest on her lap. Kagome thought back to yesterday. She remembered their trip to the village, she remembered the screaming women, and the boy, and she remembered-

Her free hand went to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my god!" The demon! The demon had slashed at her. She could still feel its claws digging into her and sliding through her abdomen. _"I should be dead! Why-? Shouldn't I at lest feel some pain?" _

Her eyes traveled down her body, as she placed a hand at her below her shirt on her stomach. _"It doesn't hurt at all!" _ Inuyasha watched her intently as the emotions ran across her face. As her hand came out and began to lift the blouse of her school uniform to reveal a bandaged torso. 

"Shouldn't I feel them?" she asked, "The wounds I mean, shouldn't I be in pain?"

She stared at him, her eye pleading for some answer, or some reason as to why she wasn't dead right now. 

"P-please dont' b-be mad. Please." He was whining, he was begging her. If she hated him he didn't know what he would do. She was his best friend, the only friend he'd had in a very long time. 

"Why am I in your lap. Why are our hands tied?"

He looked down at her, looked at her pleading eyes, and slowly he drew out the words and told her of what happened after she was attacked. 

~~~

"My blood...It not only healed you...There are side affects. I'm not sure I remember all of them, but Myoga will know." _"I hope." ,_he added mentally. 

Kagome wasn't looking at Inuyasha, instead she was looking at the wall behind him, her face devoid of any emotion. _"Inuyasha used his blood to save my life. I was going to die. And he saved me! I was going to die...WAIT!!!" _

"Side affects?!" she questioned. "What kind of side affects?!!" 

"Anou..." Inuyasha ears twitched nervously for a while, something that did not go unnoticed by Kagome, until finally flattening against his skull. "Umm...you see...My blood is kinda mixed with yours now." He shut his eyes and his body tensed as he awaited the inevitable. 

"Relax Inuyasha. The only way your are going to get 'the word' is if you don't tell me everything you know." 

With a small breath of relief, he relaxed and continued with his explanation.

"My blood must have made you somewhat stronger, maybe even sharpened your weak human senses. It obviously wasn't enough to do a lot of change, from what I can see you haven't developed any demon trade marks." 

"Is that it?" Kagome asked in a small, delicate voice. 

Inuyasha searched his mind for any other side affects, and it came up with nothing else, except- "Immortality." A simple word, with a simple meaning. But for Kagome its complexity was hard to grasp. 

"Immortality?" She questioned. What did that mean? That now she would live forever? Eternal youth? Hundreds and hundreds of years. She looked up him, into his amber orbs, her own eyes awaiting an answer. 

"Aa. Immortality. You will live forever Kagome, like I will, like Shippo, and Kirara. Like Sesshoumaru, and Naraku..." And with a tiny smirk he finished off with, "If I don't kill the assholes first." 


	4. Forever

**__**

Chapter 3: Forever

The midday sun beat down on the back of his neck, and reminded the half-youkai exactly how hot it was. With a quick sweep of his brow, and neck in an attempt remove some of the excess sweat, Inuyasha proceeded to remove his haori, and roll up the sleeves of his white kimono.

Kagome was not far behind him, only a foot or so, allowing him to sneak glances at her every once in a while. She seemed fine. She had told him she was fine with what he did, even happy that she would be able to spend eternity with him. AND she didn't seem the least bit disgusted. But was she really? He couldn't help but wonder. And he also couldn't help but smile at the thought of having Kagome by his side for a all of time. Whether someday she developed feelings for him or not did not matter as much as it did before, instead his heart leaped with joy at the thought of never again being alone. Of having Kagome to himself forever. 

Kagome walked, not really caring where her feet or Inuyasha were leading her to. She was thinking. _"I'll look sixteen for the rest of time. That's definitely a plus!" _Who would want to grow old?_ "Maybe now I can stay in this Era." _ Her eyes went to the boy in front of her. _"With Inuyasha!" _All morning her thoughts had followed the same pattern. All day since they had left the healer's hut, she had been in deep thought. Would she stay here now for five hundred years until she was able to see her family again? Or just go back home after the mission and never look back? 

Kagome looked ahead to Inuyasha again, he had shed his haori and she could tell he badly wanted to take the under shirt off too, but had settled for rolling the sleeves as high as they would go. _"He is so skinny!" _She was always amazed at how lean Inuyasha was beneath his baggy clothing. He wasn't bulky as one would expect from his continuous fighting, but rather lean and well toned. 

Would he want her around? Would he leave to hell with Kikyo? What then would she do with her new found immortality? Surely she could not live for millenniums without him. 

Suddenly, something wrapped itself around her waist. She looked down to find a pair of claws. Her first thought was that it may be Inuyasha, but he was still in front of her. And then she felt it. The power of two Shikon shards. 

"Kouga!" she exclaimed. "What brings you here?" She had managed to slip from his grasp, and turn to face him as she moved back a few feet. _"Personal space." _

"Well I was in the neighborhood and caught your scent Kagome! Of course it was being spoiled by the stench of that dirty dog!"

Inuyasha had been so deep within his own thoughts of a happily ever after with Kagome, that he hadn't heard Kouga approaching, nor had he smelled him. When Kagome had said his name he was so startled he tripped over a rock and landed face first into the ground. 

Quickly getting up and brushing himself off, he jumped to stand between Kagome and Kouga. 

"Tripped over a rock, eh dog-turd?" Kouga chuckled, Inuyasha just growled a warning. 

"What the hell are you doing here wolf?" 

Kouga straightened his shoulders, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Came to see my woman, not that it's any of _your _business." 

~~~

Kagome sat under the shade of a great oak tree at the edge of the clearing, Inuyasha's white shirt in a neat pile next to her. Growls and insults were audible in the background as Kouga and Inuyasha continued their fight. Kagome on the other hand was taking this time for a lunch break, occasionally taking a glance at the fighting demons to make sure they didn't seriously hurt each other. 

She leaned back unto the trunk of the tree, and took another bite of the ham sandwich. _"Why does Kouga bother him so much? So what if he likes me? Inuyasha has Kikyo!" _ Her mouth moved as she chewed on the bread. _"Why won't he let me be with someone else?" _Inuyasha always became jealous when other males took interest in her, even when they looked at her. 

What kind of life would she have if he always drove away guys that might want to be with her? 

Why did he insist on robbing her of any chances to get over him and find someone new. _"Why if he has Kikyo can't I be with Kouga, or even Hojo? Who is he to make these decisions for me?" _

She narrowed her eyes angrily. Inuyasha was taking away all her chances of being with someone. _"That two-timing jerk! How dare he? Who does he think he is?!!" _Kagome swallowed what was left of her sandwich in one gulp, brushed her hands off on her skirt, and raised to her feet. _"Inuyasha loves Kikyo! Why is it so horrible that someone might love me?" _And as she stomped over to the two demons a low imitation growl could be heard in the back of her throat. 

They were facing each other, each preparing to attack when the loud, "SIT!" was shrieked, and a soon following, "Aah!" 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!! What did I do?!!" 

"Inuyasha stay there and be quiet!!!" Kagome was starting to scare him. One moment she was peacefully eating her meal by the oak tree and the next anger was overflowing from her tone. 

After a few outbursts of laughter, Kouga composed himself enough to address Kagome. "Well Kagome, I see you have finally come to your senses and decided to leave dog-breath over there and come with me." 

"Actually Kouga," What was this? Her voice, her eyes, her face. All of a sudden all anger had taken leave and had been replaced by a sickenly, sweet flirtatious voice. _"Flirting?! She's flirting with that wolf?!!" _ "I have a mission to complete, but when that's over, I promise to take your offer into serious consideration." Kagome went unto her toes and as she placed her hands on his shoulders, she gave Kouga's cheek a kiss, leaving a blushing wolf-demon and a furious dog-demon to gape at her actions. 

Kouga shook himself of his shock. Kagome had kissed him! _KAGOME _had _KISSED _him!!! He was beaming, his woman would soon be his. _She _even said so. He smiled wide and grasped her hands, bowing and placing a kiss on each one. 

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll be back soon to check up on you. Dog-turd better take god care of you until then." With one final kiss to her hands her let them go and left the clearing in a twirling wind, leaving the leaves to flutter by. 

Kagome turned around, ready to go back to the tree and wait as Inuyasha ate his lunch. But he wasn't eating. Instead he stood, teeth clenching in anger. 

"What do you think you're doing?! What the hell do you mean: _"I promise to take your offer into consideration?" _The last had been said in an overly high pitched voiced meant to mimic Kagome's, his head being swung girlishly side to side as he clasped his hands together below his chin in forced excitement. 

"I hope I don't have to spell it out for you Inuyasha." Her voice was calm, her face relaxed, but her eyes were cold. 

Inuyasha was stunned, frozen in place. She had meant it, she wanted to go with Kouga. She wanted to be Kouga's mate and leave him alone again. All the hopes, all the dreams and plans he had thought of that morning were now gone, crushed. They stood, facing each other, looking into the others' eyes for what must have been eternity before Inuyasha shook himself out of his stupor.

"You can't. You can't go with him." Amazingly enough his voice wasn't angry, nor gruff, but serious with what may have been a hint of sadness and betrayal. 

"Why can't I go with him Inuyasha? What do you care?" Her voice wasn't but a whisper in the wind. Yet it carried a strange hiss to it, a bitterness that did not belong in her words. Her eyes were narrowing, but he could still see the hurt within them. He could see the glassy appearance the tears gave to her soft brown eyes. "Is that what you want for me? To be alone, not to be loved? Why if you have Kikyo can't I have Kouga?" 

Inuyasha's mind went blank, anything he was going to say at the moment forgotten. He turned his head to the side, boring a whole onto the ground. Kagome was right, Kagome was _always _right. He had denied her everything, he had been selfish with her. He had Kikyo, but he didn't allow her to have anyone. It wasn't fair to her. Shamefully he turned his back on her, and waited till she gathered her things before taking off. He had wanted to eat and rest after the battle with Kouga. It had exhausted him; not that was he going to admit that. And now, now he didn't feel so hungry, or so tired. 

~~~

It was quiet, too quiet. Neither had spoken a word since their argument back at the clearing, and the hours seemed to slowly drag along. The sun was low in the horizon now, a promise of evening soon to come. The heat that had been present in the midday was now gone leaving behind cool air. 

They weren't mad at each other any more, there were no apologies needed. Things were just awkward. Inuyasha was trying to cope with the fact that if he didn't do anything soon he would lose Kagome to that mangy wolf. He couldn't let that happen. But what could he do?

Kagome was behind Inuyasha, further than usual. Her steps were slow, her eyes fixed on her shoes. She couldn't help but feel bad for what she had said to Inuyasha, even if had been the truth. She couldn't hate him for it, he was too good of a boy. She loved him too much too stay mad, even though she was hurt. What _would _happen if she went with Kouga? What would her life be like? She knew Kouga loved her, he would cherish her dearly, _and _he was good looking. He had manners, he was sweet and kind. But Inuyasha's heart was bigger. Although he was rough on the edges, he was the most caring person she knew. 

No, not even if she went with Kouga in the end would she be able to forget Inuyasha. 

She sighed. It was hopeless, and all this was making her head spin, she was getting tired. 

Inuyasha was about to tell her they should stop for the night when he heard it, when he smelled it, and stopped dead in his tracks. His dog-like ears twitched on his head listening for any unusual sounds, as his right hand made its way to the hilt of his sword. 

Kagome too stopped when Inuyasha did. She could tell by his movements something was wrong, out of place. When he looked up at the sky and began to growl, she found the reason of his distress. There, amongst the slightly darkened sky; Saimyoushou. With a small gasp of surprised and a quick glance at Inuyasha who stood ready for attack with Tetsusaiga, she went on to draw her bow and arrow. 

They stood like that, side be side, each poised and ready for any attack. And then they came; Naraku's army of demons. There must have been thousands, so many and all charging at the same time made it hard to make each one out. They were a blur of seemingly oversized insects flying in a blind fury toward the two waiting companions. 

~~~

He landed on his feet, lost his balance, and almost fell backwards. His breath was coming out in short pants, his aching muscles were protesting. _"Too many! There are too many!" _He would slaughter the youkai, and they would rise again. And then more youkai would arrive, adding to their numbers, all after the demons with the shard. 

These youkai had passed the village, they had passed the bodies of the bat-like demons, and they had slaughtered its people. Dry blood was visible under their claws, bits of flesh stuck between their fangs. The scent of human blood heavy on their skin. Now they sensed the shards on the girl who rode on the half-breed's back. 

"Kagome! Lets go!" 

Kagome looked at him, he was crouched waiting for her to climb on his back so they could outrun the horde of demons. As soon as she was securely on his back, hands clutching his shoulder blades he placed his left arm beneath her legs to support her, while in the other he still clutched Tetsusaiga, and sped off slashing through the demons in their way. 

~~~

He bounced of a branch of a tree, spun around and flew at the demon that had been ready to attack. Tetsusaiga's tip went right through the youkai's chest, and as quickly as he had slayed it he turned back around and went on. 

Inuyasha had been running non-stop for at least two hours. It was dark now, the stars were clear in the sky. He was starting to tire. His feet were getting clumsy, and he had no idea where he was heading. The fight with Kouga had worn him out, and now the seemingly endless running was starting to take a toll. A demon popped in front of them, but before he could move to attack, Kagome shot it with an arrow from her spot on his back. He kept running. He needed to find a safe place where the demons could not get them. 

Another lunged at them from the right and once again Kagome shot it. _"She's getting good." _he thought.

His lungs were starting to burn within him. He couldn't catch his breath, soon he would just collapse. He leapt from tree to tree, and then back to the ground, nearly losing his balance for the second time that day. How much longer could he keep this up? 

A brown, worm-like beast dove at them from the sky, and he jumped up to slice through it. It landed neatly in two piles on the forest floor. 

And that's when he saw it. A cave up ahead, maybe fifty yards away or so. The mouth of the cave wasn't very large, just big enough for him to run into it with Kagome on his back. It was their only hope. 

With a great difficulty he sped up as more youkai dove at them. His movements were becoming inept, he was getting slow. Exhaustion was catching up with his overworked legs. 

As he ran into opening he stuck Tetsusaiga into the ground, creating a barrier to keep out the demons. He lost his footing, and fell, sending Kagome and himself rolling together on the ground. He wound his arms around her, and braced himself as his back collided with the wall of the cave. 

Kagome was beneath him now, eyes wide, trying to regain her breath. He too was having difficulty breathing as he looked down at her. His gold eyes darted from her lips to her eyes and before he could stop himself he was kissing her. It was a firm, spontaneous kiss, not meant to last for more than a few seconds. But when Kagome herself started to kiss back, Inuyasha deepened the kiss, and before either of them knew it, they were making out on the floor of a cave. His hand made its way up her blouse, while hers were tangled in his hair. He rubbed up and down her stomach, and she ran her fingers through his silver locks. 

The world seemed upside down, their minds were racing, clear thoughts were pushed away. Nothing mattered. Not their friends, or their enemies. Not family, or time. Not any consequences. There were no worries, and no fears. Just each other, just this moment. 

If he had waited any longer Kagome would have come to her senses and stopped him, if he had waited any longer, _he _would have come to his senses and shied away. But he didn't wait, and before either knew it their clothes were gone and scattered about the darkness, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth as Inuyasha entered her. 

When it was over he collapsed on her, bracing his weight with his arms which were both positioned besides her head, and burying his head in her neck. They were already half asleep, their eyes drooping. The day and its events catching up with them. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the first thing he could find; his haori, and draped it over them as he rolled over to lie on his back, pulling Kagome on top of him. And soon, they were blessed with dreamless sleep, and rest for both their tired bodies. 

~ * ~ * ~

I can't write a full out lemon, it just feels...unnatural? Anyway, sorry if you wanted one. 

RE: Grammar. You all should know that I despise grammar. I tend to put commas in all the wrong places. I've never paid attention in English class, it's always the most boring, annoying class I have, next to Math of course. Anyway please just ignore my mistakes. 

This story will have a happy ending...maybe...

-Luminescent


	5. Moonlight

**__**

Chapter 4: Moonlight

Theirs was a friendship that ran deeper than blood, that was stronger than anything. But could it truly survive this? Sure they'd been through all seven hells and lived to tell the tale. Sure they'd been hurt before and stayed by each other's side. Sure they were best friends, and shared an unbreakable bond, but could one night's mistake break them apart? Sure it could. 

Inuyasha averted his gaze from the mark on the valley in between Kagome's neck and shoulder and closed his eyes. Last night had been his dream come true, but he was sure it was not hers. She wasn't thinking at the time; he knew that much. _"If Kagome was thinking she never would have done this with me." _Kagome would not have done..._that _without love... _"I never told her I love her." _She wasn't a loose girl, she would only have gone this far with someone she was sure loved her, with someone _she _loved. So she was indeed not in the right state of mind, just like he had not been. Just like he had let instinct take over and marked her as his mate. The bite would heal soon enough, leaving behind a tiny scar. A scar that would forever make her his. 

__

"What am I going to do know? What is she going to say when she wakes?" He smirked as he thought of Kagome sitting him until he was so deep in the earth he could no longer hear her 'sits'. But it quickly faded when her face popped into his mind, and turned into a frown. Now, under usual circumstances, he would have had to fight a smile at the thought of her smiling lips, and star like eyes. But in this image she wore a look of disgust. She looked ready to sprint away at any moment.

For a few minutes the idea of not telling her played in his mind. But he soon tossed it out. Inuyasha knew that she would eventually find out, and the longer he waited the more she would hate him. Maybe if he told her now she would forgive him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for her to be tied down to him. Maybe she wouldn't mind. But then he thought of her words from that morning...of how she wanted to be with Kouga after Naraku and the jewel were gone. What would he do then? What would he do without Kagome? 

From the day she released him from the sacred tree she had become his life. He didn't go anywhere without her, didn't leave her side. He would protect her forever, and long after. 

With a long, weary sigh he tightened his grip on her. _"Might as well enjoy this for now..." _She overwhelmed his scenes. The feel of her, the sight of her. Her steady breathing brushing the fine hairs of his neck...her scent. Time seemed to have frozen this moment. Destiny must have decided to allow him these minutes of peace, of contentment. It was still dark outside, but the moon shone brightly through the cave's entrance and to Inuyasha's relief all was quiet but the song of the nocturnal crickets. The demons that had threatened their lives that day had long since given up; had long since gone. 

Her skin was warm against his own. Her leg was wrapped around his', and one of her arms was laid across his chest while the other huddled for warmth against his side. Kagome's black hair was draped over her shoulder, Inuyasha's haori covering up anything below that until half way down her thigh. What he wouldn't give to be like this for ever. 

Kagome's head moved from the crook of his neck and nestled into a more comfortable position, extending her neck to the moonlight. 

He couldn't help but place a kiss to her forehead, and then to her cheek, and lips, and down her neck till he encountered the mark... 

He could practically hear his heart shattering at this very instant and it must have made a rather loud crash, because at that second Kagome's eyes opened up and widened considerably. 

His own were shut tightly as he heard her sharp intake of breath. His ears flattened so far back it hurt, but at the moment he didn't care, and his hold on her tensed as he prepared for the long string of 'sits'.

He waited and waited, but the 'sits' never came, instead he felt her fingertips at the base of his left ear. Slowly she rubbed it, and stroked it, urging it forward to its upright position, yet the ear wouldn't budge. So she gently ran her fingertip back to the tip of the ear and coaxed it forward. It was comforting, and quite pleasurable. Her touch was light and soft...and genlte...and...and...

As Kagome moved her hand to the other ear she heard a low rumbling sound coming from deep within Inuyasha's chest. _"Is he ....Is he purring?!" _She looked up at his face, his eyes were closed but now there was a grin on his face instead of the tight frown. She ran her hand through his hair, and pushed it back from his eyes. 

When she stopped her ministrations, he looked down at her in wonder, and she hid the blush that had crept up her cheeks under her bangs. Inuyasha's arms slipped from her waist as Kagome lifted herself up, and modestly wrapped an arm around her exposed chest. She looked around the cave; it was still dark both outside and in, making it hard to find any clothing. Yet the ray of moonlight illuminated a path that led from the mouth to the wall of the cave, giving Tetsusaiga a silver glow, making the sword look magically mysterious. She felt Inuyasha stand behind her and both began to search for their clothes in the eerily silent darkness. She found her panties and her bra, her shoes and her skirt, but her shirt was in shreds. 

"Inuyasha..." Her voice was timid and coated with shyness. He was dressed in his pants and was about to his under kimono on. The moonlight was also affecting his appearance in much the same way as Tetsusaiga, making his hair even more silver. 

"Yeah?" His on the other hand was filled with fear. 

"Umm...My shirt, its..." She held up the blouse for him to see.

"Oh, sorry." Inuyasha removed his white shirt, and handed it to her. No way was she going to walk around in that bra _thing _of hers. The short skirts were bad enough. 

Kagome took his offering with a grateful look, and put it on. It almost covered her skirt, leaving only a hem of green cloth visible, a V shape opening at the chest. It was a comfortable shirt, and she was thankful for the warmth it brought her in the chilly night. 

Once they were finished dressing they both sat together awaiting, but dreading, the unavoidable. Inuyasha sat against the hard wall Indian style, while Kagome sat with her legs folded beneath her across from him. He couldn't help but like the way she looked in his clothing... 

"I'm sorry." It seemed like the only thing he could say. 

"Don't be. It's okay...it wasn't your fault." Inuyasha was surprised at this, he had been expecting hurtful words, insults, but this? No...

It was quiet again. The tension still hung in the air between them. "You don't hate me?" He was afraid, so very afraid that she would hate him. 

Kagome's face shot upwards seeking his eyes. "Why would I?" Her tone was firm, but filled with wonder. 

"Well...I umm..defiled you?" The last part was said as a question. _Had he defiled her? _

"Just because I was a...a virgin before this Inuyashsa, doesn't mean you defiled me." This made her wonder if she had been his first too, if he had slept with Kikyo before, yet somehow she doubted that. _"Kikyo wouldn't have let him touch her unless he was human." _ But she was saved the trouble of asking him when he told her: 

"If it counts for anything...then...it was my first too." He pulled his head down letting his hair cover the blush, as Kagome's heart beat again in relief. 

Once again the silence returned threatening to eat them whole. And when it seemed as if nothing else could be said, Inuyasha spoke. 

"Please don't get mad, please..." He looked at her, his expression filled with hurt, as she waited on the rest. "I-I...UGH!" He was beginning to get irritated at not being able to tell her. This may be his only chance. "I..." he took a deep breath and braced himself, "I may have-actually I did-mark you as my..._mate?" _Everything was quiet. Not even the crickets stirred. He sighed shakily and went on because, because it was now or never. "I love you..." It came out as a choked whisper, but if he hadn't said anything now, he might never again have had the chance to. For a second he wished that Kagome hadn't heard. Inuyasha'a eyes returned to the ground as she remained silent. 

__

"Did he..." Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha had just told her he loved her after they had slept together, after he had made her his mate, after he had saved her life and in the process prolonged her lifespan. Her head was spinning, _way_ too many unexpected things had happened, and all in less than twenty four hours. She was having a very hard time taking it all in. She still felt as though it were all a dream.

"Mate?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "As in wife?" Strange, what a strange day she'd had. 

Inuyasha nodded his head, his gaze still diverted to the rocky ground. 

"Do you mean it?...That you love me?" What if he was just saying that so she would stay with him, so that she wouldn't leave his time after this. What about-

"What about Kikyo? Aren't you supposed to love her?" Inuyasha's head shot up, he was stunned. He had just told her he loved her, he expected rejection not _that _stupid question. 

"What the hell do you mean Kikyo?!!! I just told you I love you! How can you think that I would say something like that if I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha was exasperated, his tone of voice showed it. His hands that had once rested on his lap flew out to grab at the ground, his claws unconsciously scratching the stone ground. "How can you even ask such a thing?!!" And then in a gentler voice he said, "Now...now I'm not so sure I ever loved her in the first place." His whole form showed his sadness, she still hadn't told him how she felt. 

"I-I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared at her in amazement, his jaw hitting the floor. 

Kagome giggled and crawled closer to him. Her hand reached up and began to rub an ear, while the other twitched. Once again she heard the low rumbling in his chest, and as his head leaned into the touch, encouraging the action, she began to laugh. 

Inuyasha's brow wrinkled, but his eyes remained closed in ecstasy. "WHAT?!", he demanded quite irritated. 

"Inuyasha...you...you're PURRING!" Kagome said in between laughs. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and narrowed. 

"I AM NOT!!!", he said defensibly. She only laughed harder as he pulled his head away.  


"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!". By now her laughter had died down to giggles. 

"I think it's cute.", Kagome said. 

"Demons aren't cute!" Kami! What had gotten into this girl? Hadn't she seen his fangs, his claws? He wasn't cute! He was a demon! He was mean and scary, and people ran at the mere sight of him. 

"_You _are!" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!" 

"Wench!!!"

"SIT!" Kagome waited as the rosary pulled him down into the ground and then added, "Don't call me a wench." 

With a tiny playful huff, she made her way to and lay down on the hard rocky ground that had served as their bed not too long ago . "It's still dark outside, and I'm still tired. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Inuyasha." With a loud yawn she closed her eyes. 

When the spell wore off, Inuyasha stood and went over to Kagome, still rather dazed and too happy to care about much. _"She loves me. She loves me. She loves me." _He lay next to her as she turned to face him. 

Her eyes twinkled when she opened them and the moonlight reached them. Her cheeks glowing a luminescent white. His heart stopped at the sight and once again he knew that without her he could not live. 

"Kagome, please don't leave me. I-I don't want to be alone." 

Kagome's heart swelled at the sadness in his voice, and at the broken expression on his face. _"He's so afraid of being alone." _ She scooted closer to him and kissed his lips before curling into his chest and saying, "As long as you don't leave me." 

With a smile and a new feeling of contentment he told her, "I wont." And proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist protectively and tuck her head under his chin, as they drifted off to sleep, under the roof of a mostly dark cave; their bodies illuminated by the silver trail of night's light. 

~ * ~ * ~ *

A/N: I was supposed to update last Saturday, but incidents beyond my control kept me from it. Sorry, but hey look at the good side: A long chapter with some fluff. 

By the way, thanks for all the reviews. 

-Luminescent


	6. Reunions

A/N:

To: "I have no name": Yeah...I know...But I wouldn't like to be referred to as 'woman', even though I am one, unless it's because they don't know my name. And I know for a fact a lot of modern women don't like it either. So to clear up anything that might have sounded wrong, that's what I meant. But anyway, thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it!!!

**__**

To: "Pullox": As a matter of fact I am flattered...(*Hint: I wouldn't worry if I were you! ^_~)

And to everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! 

**__**

Chapter 5: Reunions

They followed an old dirt path down a hill, with daisies growing from the ground on either sides. Inuyasha walked beside Kagome, his attention diverted to his feet and his arms crossed on his chest. It was nearing lunch time, and he could already hear his stomach growling. He began to look around for a spot to settle down and eat when he noticed the path was leading them into the forest, and within the forest he could hear the sound of rushing water, and smell it too. 

"Oi, Kagome!", he called. She looked up at him with a smile, "There's a river up ahead. Lets stop there." 

"Alright Inuyasha." She couldn't help but notice how much kinder he had been since the previous night. This morning for example, he hadn't rudely woken her but instead had let her sleep in, and when she had awakened he was watching her from besides a fire, a rabbit cooking over it. 

They had already entered the forest when Inuyasha came up behind her, took her hand in his and began to lead the way. She was a bit surprised at him, but then noticed the pink that was tainting his cheeks, and the way he purposely avoided her eyes. She grinned and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Even after everything that had happened he was still shy around her. It was understandable, some things needed time to change, and she knew that sooner or later they would both become more open with each other. She hoped that eventually he'd be able to confide in her, to take comfort in her. There were many things Inuyasha kept inside of him in fear of being hurt, and his display this morning had proven her right. How scared he'd looked when he confessed he loved her, the way his ears flattened against his head and his eyes avoided hers'. There was the death of his mother, his father. There was Kikyo, and as painful as it was for her, she had to admit that he had cared for Kikyo, even if he didn't love her. 

How could he have lived with it? Alone in the world his whole life, no one to even speak to. And when he thought he had finally found someone, she was taken from him. How did he make it? _"Oh Inuyasha..." _she thought, _"You won't be alone anymore, I promise." _

~~~

The river ran for miles on both sides until it disappeared from view. At the shore the water was no deeper than four feet and it gradually increased in depth toward the center. There were several large rocks jutting out of the surface, the sun beaming down upon them. A small amount of land on both sides of the river was completely cleared of trees, leaving behind a large space of bright green grass, with patches of daisies, like the ones from the road, here and there. 

Kagome spread out a blanket from her bag on the ground, only feet from the water, and took out two towels. She went on to unload some rice balls for their lunch, and set them besides Inuyasha, who was already laying down, his arms pillowing the back of his head, ankles crossed, and Tetsusaiga on the ground besides him. She sighed and shook her head, this was going to be harder than she had originally thought. 

"Inuyasha?" 

He opened up on eye to look at her, "Hmm?" 

"What do you say we take a bath?" She put on the cutest face she could manage, batted her eyelashes, and smiled sweetly. She looked like Shippo when he was begging. 

He sat up, his eyes wide open. "A bath? I don't need a bath!!!" Kagome sighed once again, dropping the act. Why did he have to make things so difficult? 

"Inuyasha, look at yourself! You're so dirty! Will you please just take a bath?" His hair was more gray than white, his haori was covered in blood, hers most likely, and there were smudges of dirt on his cheeks, probably from when he went hunting that morning. 

"Feh, speak for yourself!" One would think by now he'd learned his lesson that disagreeing with her would only make her-"Inuyasha! SIT!!!" She waited a second while Inuyasha stopped mumbling into the ground and said, "Fine! I'll just S-I-T you till you're clean!!!" Not quite sure how that would work out, but getting a clear picture of being plunged into the ground multiple times, Inuyasha peeled his face off the grass and snorted, "Fine!", as he turned his face to the side arrogantly. 

Kagome immediately perked up and pulled them both to their feet. She grabbed the towels and placed them on a fallen log by the river, and proceeded to remove her clothing. Inuyasha watched all this with curiosity and finally realized they were going to bathe _together_. A goofy grin made its way onto his face, his eyes dazed while he imagined the scenario. But he was awakened from his trance however, when Kagome shyly walked past him in her undergarments to rummage through her bag. On her knees, with her back to him, she said, "Go ahead and get in. I'm just looking for some soap." 

Inuyasha complied and after stripping off his own clothing and draping it over the log along with Kagome's, he slowly got into the warm water. The surface sparkled beneath the rays of sunlight, and at the bottom of the river he could almost make out his toes. Turning around in the water he saw a bar of white soap, and two bottles of something laying before him on the ground, and further away he saw Kagome removing her underwear, her back still to him. He gaped at her curves, the pale skin that wasn't constantly being exposed to the sun, and for the hundredth time that day he smiled at the fact that she was now his'. 

He turned back around and waited while she made her way into the water. He closed his eyes and began to relax, but then felt Kagome's hands pushing his head below the surface. He bounced back out gasping for air, ready to yell his lungs out, but found Kagome massaging his head from behind. Whatever he was getting ready to snarl at her caught in his throat at the sensation Kagome's fingertips were creating. It was almost as good as getting his ears rubbed, and within seconds he melted against her. 

When Kagome stopped he almost whimpered. "Inuyasha I need you to wash out your hair, so I can apply conditioner next." 

"Conditioner?" 

"Yeah. I just washed your hair with shampoo, and now I need to use conditioner so that it'll be nice and soft." He raised an eyebrow at her and then ducked beneath the water until he was sure all the soapy substance in his hair was gone. When he came back out she was waiting with some gooey stuff he had seen her use before when she bathed on the palm of her hand, and a grin on her face. "I love your hair.", she said. "It's so...so...PRETTY!!!", Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "It isn't pretty!!!", he replied. 

"Is too!!!" 

"Is not!"

"Is too! And so are you!"

~~~

He sat on a rock just below the surface, his back against the bank of the river. He watched as Kagome washed her own hair, and body. He watched as she lathered the soap on her arms, and washed it off with the river water. When she was clean, and free of any soap or shampoo he snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her torso, burying his nose into her neck, and gently kissing it. She gasped in surprise, her heart skipping a beat, but soon turned her head to the right and kissed his temple, reaching back with her hand to scratch behind his ears. He began to caress the mating mark at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and slowly kissed his way up to her jaw, his hands going down to grasp her waist. They moved up and down her sides, and wound around her to embrace her tightly. 

Before either knew it, Inuyasha had Kagome pinned up against one of the rocks, and was kissing her as hard and deeply as he could, Kagome kissing him back just as passionately. His claws roamed her body, careful not to scratch her, and her hands gripped his slippery shoulders. He lifted her against him and she locked her legs around his waist. 

"We shouldn't do this here..." he whispered breathlessly in between kisses. She responded by cupping his face with one hand, bringing her lips to his, and sliding her tongue into his mouth. 

~~~

Inuyasha's head lay on Kagome's lap, resting, while she ate her rice ball. They were fully clothed now, their hair still damp from their bath, Inuyasha's haori swaying in the breeze on a tree branch, after being washed thoroughly. 

She finished up her lunch and brought a hand down to draw lazy designs on his chest. "Do you think we should tell the others?" 

He opened up his eyes and stared at a his fire rat jacket and the way it moved with the wind. "I'm not sure how they'll take it, better not." 

Kagome nodded, her own eyes diverted to the sparkles on the surface of the river, "Hai, you're right." She lay back on the blanket and Inuyasha crawled up to snuggle his head into her hair, and entwine a leg around hers' while his arm held her against his body protectively.

"We really should go," he said. 

"Hai, but I want to stay like this a little longer."

"Me too..." Kagome brought a hand up to stroke his cheek while she watched him drift off to sleep, knowing that as soon as they met up with the others things would go back to normal, or at least as normal as things could get now. 

~~~

Because they both fell asleep, and because according to Inuyasha the village wasn't very far, _and _they needed to make up for lost time they decided to continue traveling through the night. To make things quicker he had insisted that Kagome ride on his back, but he really just wanted to hold her a little longer before they faced Miroku, and Sango. How would they react if they ever found out? 

He could feel her warm body pressing against his back right now, her thighs on his hands. Her arms lay limply around his neck, her breath warm against it. He knew she was asleep, she hadn't said a word for about an hour now. Slowly coming to a halt, he slid her off his back careful not to wake her and placed her on the ground. He took off his newly clean haori, crisp from drying in the sun, and put it around her. He picked her up in his arms where she would be more comfortable, and swung her bag over a shoulder. As he began to race through the forest again, she burrowed her face into his chest and clasped the haori tightly. 

It was dark, the only light available filtered from the moon through the canopy the leafy upper branches of the trees created. But it didn't bother Inuyasha, his demonic senses and eyes were more than enough to find his way through the forest. In the distance he could hear the owls hooting and such other creatures. There was still no sign of the village or of their friends. 

"Friends...", he thought. Who would have ever thought he'd be here right now, on his way to meet his friends, his mate slumbering in his arms. It was ironic how things worked out sometimes. If he and Kikyo never betrayed each other he never would have met Kagome. If he had never been orphaned he might have never met Kikyo, and thus never met Kagome. He let out a small laugh; it was funny how things worked out sometimes. 

Kagome mumbled something in her sleep, and he looked down at her, his lips curving into a smile. He hadn't said anything to her, but she carried his scent on her now. Voices up ahead reached his ears, and when he looked up he could make out the smoke coming from a fire in the center of the forest. _"Could it be...?"_ Then the echo from a slap, and a rather loud screech of "Hentai!" reached his ears. He sweat-dropped; it was them. 

He stopped about twenty meters from their camp, and lightly shook Kagome awake. He placed her on her feet, and slightly disoriented she clutched onto him. She looked around and with a yawn asked him, "Where are we?" 

"Sango and Miroku made camp up ahead..." He slipped his hands into her shirt and began to gently rub her lower back, as her forehead fell onto his shoulder. She embraced him for a moment, a sort of goodbye, and with a small kiss to his collarbone, let him go. 

"Come on Inuyasha, I'm starving." She smiled back at him, and held out her hand for him to take. 

When they came within feet of the clearing, Inuyasha gave her small hand a squeeze and let it go. 

~~~

"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted as she stepped over Miroku and made her way towards the younger girl. "We missed you!" She gave her a quick hug, and stepped back to examine Inuyasha. "You too Inuyasha." Kirara purred against Kagome's leg and she bent to pick her up. 

From behind Sango, Miroku stood and brushed himself off. "Ah, Kagome-sama, it is good to see you again." He walked up to Kagome and hugged her in the same manner Sango had. Kagome sweat-dropped when she felt his hands begin slip down her backside. "Miroku..." she warned, but Inuyasha's growl was more effective. "Hands off monk!" 

Miroku stepped back, and waved his hands defensively. 

~~~

They were all asleep, Sango and Kirara, and not too far from her Miroku. Across the fire from them Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, right beneath his tree. He dropped down next to her. She was restless, she kept tossing and turning and still sleep would not come. She had gotten used to having Inuyasha near during the few days they had been gone. 

"Kagome?", she heard him whisper. She smiled and sat up on her elbows, scooting over to give him room. Inuyasha pulled back her covers a little and laid down next to her, as she brought down her head to rest on his chest. Her hand sought out his and when she found it she brought it up to her face, gently massaging it. It was rough, and callused. Not smooth, or soft, or delicate like her own, but to her they were beautiful. There were a few scabs, and some scars here and there that would soon fade. She kissed it and held it to her chest as Inuyasha's heart beat lulled her to a peaceful sleep. 

~ * ~ * ~ 

Phew! Thought I'd never finish this chapter, I got kinda lazy....Hopefully the next one will be out on schedule by next Saturday, but you never know. Nothing was really going on in this chapter...kinda borin' but fluffy. 

-Luminescent


	7. Caught

A/N: Two chapter update special, for all those patient readers out there, and because I told you all that I'd get this one out by last Sat. 

**__**

Chapter 6: Caught

She walked slowly through the forest, an eerily silent forest. Snake like creatures flew past the trees and slowly wound around her body, caressing her skin of clay. One slid beneath her fingertips, and she petted it. Her cold dark eyes, emotionless, her face hard and pale. She could hear him, his voice, his unusually happy voice echoing through the forest. And _her. _

What was so special about her? That girl, her imitation. What could he see in her? The dead miko's eyes narrowed as she reached the edge of the forest and the voices became audible. 

__

She was making smile, and laugh, _she _was making him happy. She could see it in the way he held her, in his eyes, he was happy. He loved her. 

The jealousy enclosed her, just like her hatred filled her. He had always been hers', and she had never thought that someone would steal him from her. Whether he still loved her or not did not matter, she herself only sought a way to escape loneliness with him. Who would ever truly love a half-breed? That girl was insane to want to be with him, to let him touch her in that way. No, it had never been true love between them. 

She was aware he had betrayed her again...But this time she would get her revenge. This time things would be different. Inuyasha will go to hell with her, but first she'd make him suffer. She would stab him where it would hurt the most, and take everything away from him. Take away his friends, his family, his happiness; Kagome. 

She turned from the scene and patiently with graceful strides, went back into the forest where she came from. 

~~~

Three jaws hung wide open in amazement, as the scene from beyond the bush played before them. Their eyes spellbound to their two comrades as they kissed and laughed in a whole new fashion. Who would have thought? 

Shippo was the first to shake out of his trance, and after a second he began to growl and shake his fist in anger at the hanyou. _"If he hurts Kagome...." _Sango heard the growling, and her arms came down to trap Shippo as he launched for the couple laying on the grass in the middle of a clearing. She clasped his mouth shut, her eyes still wide in astonishment. They all knew that Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other, but for so this to have happened so quickly was unbelievable. 

When Miroku saw Inuyasha's hand begin to slide into Kagome's shirt, he became stupefied and began to slightly drool. He watched as it went deeper into her shirt, as it began to fondle with something in there, most likely her 'bra', and that's when the world turned black. 

Sango placed Hiraikotsu on her back again after having successfully knocked the hentai monk unconscious, and sighed in relief as Kagome stopped Inuyasha from going any further. _"Maybe they haven't gone that far yet." _But her hopes were crushed as the word mate reached her ears. She and Miroku were going to have to have a talk with those two, after she had a talk with the houshi first of course. 

~~~

Kagome peeked her head out from behind a tree and glanced around the clearing ahead. No one or anything was about. 

"The coast is clear..."

She took a deep breath, readied herself, and dashed out across the clearing to the old wooden well. She ran as fast as her legs would take her, until she was tackled from behind by a certain hanyou boy. She yelped as he brought her down, and sent them both rolling in the grass until Inuyasha's back collided with a trunk of a tree. Kagome lay panting against him, her heart still racing at the sudden attack. Inuyasha frowned as he narrowed his yellow eyes at her. 

"And where do you think you're going?" 

Why had she been so foolish as to believe that she'd get away with it this time? He always managed to catch her just before she reached the well. But damn it! It had been over a month since she had last seen her family, and she wanted to go home! Not only that, but she also had school to worry about and friends on the other side who were becoming more and more alien to her as time passed. 

"Inuyasha I have to-" Inuyasha smiled as he began to tickle her sides, and before long Kagome was laughing hysterically. "Inu(gasp)yasha....St-stop, hahaha, st-stop it." She tried fruitlessly to pull his hands from her body, and then tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Inuyasha rolled over pinning her to the ground with his body, and soon began to laugh along with her. 

The leaves slowly fell from the tree above them, and pooled around their bodies in a red, yellow, and orange rainbow. He looked down at the girl beneath him, her hair fanned out on the grass, her cheeks flushed, and lips pulled back in laughter. When she couldn't breathe anymore, he stopped tickling her and kissed her lightly before reaching into her shirt to begin to unclasp the annoying bra she insisted on wearing. Kagome pulled his hands from within her shirt and crossly told him, "Not now Inuyasha, anyone can see. _And _I still need to go home!" 

"You're not going anywhere! You're my mate and you belong here with me. " He sat up and crossed his arms, turning his head to the side stubbornly. From her place on the ground Kagome looked up at him and decided that maybe it would be best to take him along, although she had wanted to take care of something that had been bothering her for weeks now. 

"Inuyasha, would you like to come with me? " 

He looked at he from the corner of his eye and rose an eye brow in question. "Really? I can go?" 

She smiled, as she stood dusting herself off, and grabbed his clawed hand in hers. She pulled him to his feet and began to lead him into the well. 

~~~

A dark man watched the couple in a mirror from the corner of his eye, as he sat by a window, one knee drawn up to his chest. He could see the dead miko his human heart so desired in the background, her eyes cold with jealousy. As the image faded from the mirror, the pale white haired child took her leave, and the man turned back to gaze outside his castle window, an almost silent laugh coming from his lips. "Kukukuku..."


	8. Home

**__**

Chapter 7: Home

The hanyou jumped out of the well with the future miko in his arms. Together they walked through he shrine grounds toward the two story house where the Higurashi family lived. Kagome went inside and announced her arrival as she slipped out of her shoes and placed her bag by the door. 

"Mama I'm home! Mama? Are you here?" She walked through the house looking for her mother until she found a note on the kitchen counter. They were visiting aunt Aiko, and helping her with the new baby. They shouldn't be back for three days. 

As she read the note the word 'baby' appeared darker and larger than the rest. She blinked a few times until the word matched the others. She was being paranoid, she didn't even know for sure yet. She turned to find Inuyasha standing in the entrance to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. 

"Are you hungry? It's getting late." 

~~~

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom sink, a towel wrapped around her wet body. She took a small hand towel and cleaned the fog off the mirror. She stared at her reflection while she brushed her hair. The water dripped of the ends and splashed at her feet on the floor. What if she was pregnant? What then? She was only sixteen, she hadn't even finished school yet. Her mother might be mad but, _"Knowing Okasan she'll get over it and eventually be happy for me." _Souta would defiantly be thrilled, and then there was jii-chan. She sighed sadly. _"No, he won't like it one bit." _A wave of dizziness passed over her, and she had to grasp the ends of the bathroom sink to steady herself. Raising her eyes to the her reflection in the mirror one more time she thought, _"What am I going to do?" _

She came out of the bathroom barefoot, and dressed in a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt, with matching pajama shorts, a white towel draped over her shoulders. Walking into her room she switched on the light; there was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. _"He must still be watching TV."_ She put down her brush and towel, as she giggled at the memory of the half-demon's first encounter with the television. He had been hesitant to go near it in the beginning, but soon grew to love it. 

She laid down on her bed, and curled up facing the wall. _"Inuyasha..."_ Would he hate her if she really was-? What would _he _think? And what about their mission? The shards, and Naraku. This would make her and Inuyasha, not to mention their baby, extremely vulnerable. What if Inuyasha didn't want kids right now? What if he abandoned her, or even worse denied it? Tears slowly slid down her cheeks to land on the mattress. She was too young, way too young. 

~~~

Inuyasha came into Kagome's room to find her asleep. As he crept closer to her body, he could faintly make out the scent of her dried up tears. What could have made her cry? Was it something he did? Of course it was something he did, it always was. But what? 

Careful not to wake her, he cautiously got into bed with her, spooning his body against hers', and wrapped his arms around her. He tucked the back of her head under his chin, inhaling the aroma of her hair, as he let his eye lids shut. Hopefully it wasn't his fault she'd been crying. 

~~~

Inuyasha awoke to the painful buzzing of what he recalled to be Kagome's alarm clock. Groaning in protest, he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but it wouldn't shut up. _"What the hell does the wench need a contraption like that for?" _ He took a pillow and stuffed it over his head, until the ringing finally stopped. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's sleepy voice reached his tortured ears, and with another groan he sat up scratching his head. 

"What?" 

"I have to go to school today, so you-," She stopped to muffle a rather loud yawn with the back of her hand, "So you need to stay here and be good." She walked to the door, and as she opened it she called over her shoulder, "Don't destroy anything while I'm away!" 

Inuyasha stared at her residing back until she was out of view, and then fell back down onto the mattress. Kagome's bed was always so much comfortable than the futons back in his time, and even tree branches. 

Just as he was falling asleep she ran in through the door, already dressed in her sailor fuku, and kissed him goodbye as she grabbed her school bag. 

~~~

For the first time in Kami knows how long she was going to be early to school. In fact, school wouldn't be starting for another hour or so. She needed time, time to go to the drug store, time to take the test, and time to cope with the results. But hey, she was going to be early. 

She turned the corner, and went in through the automatic sliding doors of the pharmacy, and started to go up and down the aisles looking for a test. When she finally found them there were so many she didn't know which one to take. She glanced around until everyone was out of sight before grabbing the most accurate looking pregnancy test she could find and hurrying to the cashier. She was an elderly woman, with gray hair tightly pulled back in a bun, and wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, her large thick glasses magnified her eyes to appear larger than they really should be. The old lady frowned and looked at Kagome scornfully as she presented the pregnancy test. Kagome blushed from her neck to her hairline, as she waved her hands in front of her innocently. 

"It's for my mother," she explained, "She's been feeling ill all morning and asked me to stop by and...and...I hope it's a boy! I've always wanted a brother!" 

The lady narrowed her eyes, and shook her head, as she placed the product into a small plastic bag.

~~~

When Kagome made it to school it seemed almost deserted. There were a few teachers here and there, and one or to students walking around. She sighed in relief; at least she wouldn't have to face her friends yet. She went into the building and walked through the hallways until she came upon the girls restroom. Making sure no one was around, she went in and locked the door. She checked the stalls; the bathroom was empty. 

With shaking hands she took the bag out of her backpack. She looked at it for a long time, before disposing of the cardboard box, and going into one of the stalls. 

~~~

You just needed to wait five minutes for the results, but Kagome had been sitting on the bathroom floor for fifteen minutes already, biting her nails nervously. Why couldn't she have a choice in this? What if she wasn't ready for this? _"I can't do this!" _her mind kept screaming. It was too much too soon. She wasn't ready, and Inuyasha sure as hell wasn't ready. He could barely take care of himself, how was he going to take care of a baby? And in the Feudal Era no less! 

She sighed, it was now or never. Gradually she rose to her feet, and turned to face the mirror on the wall above a counter. Slowly her gaze turned downward, to the pregnancy test laying on the tile counter. Just as her eyes were about to make contact with it, she shut them tightly and held her breath. In her mind she saw Inuyasha, and then a miniature version of Inuyasha. A little boy with his red clothing and claws, his golden eyes and his adorable dog ears. She smiled softly, maybe having a baby with Inuyasha wouldn't be so bad. At last she opened her eyes to a small blue plus sign. 

~~~

Inuyasha sat bored on Kagome's bed. There was nothing to do in this time. There were no forests to run in or hunt in, only demons that Kagome kept telling him not to destroy. He looked out the window. It was a perfect day to be outside, but he couldn't risk it with his appearance. He lay down and burned holes into the ceiling. He was bored. 

After a while he decided to go back to his time. But only for a little while, he wanted to be here when Kagome returned. He opened the window and hopped out onto the ground and into the well house. Maybe he could do something nice for Kagome to make up for making her cry. 

He ran for miles all around the country side of his time, until he came upon a field of wild flowers.

~~~

Kagome arrived home that evening rather happy, and relieved, but most of all dreadful. Walking around the house to the sliding door on the side, she went into the kitchen, into the hallway, and up the stairs to her room. All day she had been thinking of a way to break the news to Inuyasha, but hadn't come up with anything yet. When she opened the door to her room she was greeted by the said hanyou. He was standing in the middle of the room, one hand behind his back, the other fidgeting with the hem of his haori. He looked up at her, and gave a her a toothy grin. She loved it when he looked like that, it made him seem like a little boy which he still was inside. She was about to step forward when his hand shot out from behind him, a bouquet of wildflowers in it. 

Kagome looked at the flowers for a minute. There were lilies and daisies, and some she couldn't recognize. They were beautiful, exotically beautiful, and even more so because they were a gift from Inuyasha. "I'm sorry," he said, "For making you cry last night." She gasped, _"How did he know?" _And then she remembered the secret she now carried within herself. 

"Inuyasha..." He looked at her questioningly. Hadn't she liked the flowers? 

"Hai?" 

"There's something I have to tell you," she looked down at her clasped hands, " Something you should know." 

"Kagome? What is it?" He was becoming concerned now, maybe something happened to her while she was at school. 

"I-I-I'm-...."

"You're what?"

"I'm...pregnant," she squeaked.

The flowers in his hands dropped to the floor, his eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. _"What did she say?!!" _ He couldn't speak, his vocal cords were frozen, and his muscles suddenly became very stiff. _"She-she-she...Oh my god!" _

Just then the door swung open and Souta walked in, Buyo in his arms. "Hey ne-chan, we're home early. Oh! Inu no niichan!!! What are you doing here?" As Buyo jumped out of Souta's arms, the boy took hold of the shocked Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him out of Kagome's room, into his own, with talk of video games. The young dog-demon to stunned to complain, or give ay sort of response. 

****


End file.
